The future of the Earth
by Edmelon
Summary: Kiko is an alien left behind on Earth after a battle with the mews. Until he's collected he'll have to survive on his own for a while, but what happens when he asks a certain blue earthling for help? Sequel to 'For the future of the Earth' Mint/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! So, this fanfic is a sequel to my other fic: For the future of the Earth! so you kinda need to read that before you read this. This was requested by michiko-naoki and she also gave me the idea, so thank you! :D **

"MASAYA!"

Before he was even fully recovered, Ichigo pulled him into a tight hug.

The others smiled happily at the two of them and Kisshu and Ichigo caught each other's eyes.

She whispered to him. "Thank you."

Kisshu gave a slight nod. Ichigo pulled away from her Blue Knight. "Aoyama-kun, a-are you alright?"

"Ichigo," Aoyama put a hand on his forehead and blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to his surroundings. "Where am I? What happened to me? Why are the rest of you here? Why are-" he caught sight of her outfit. "Why are you a mew mew?"

The pink mew opened her mouth to give a full explanation, but Pai took that precise moment to interrupt. "All this can be explained later, we have to get out of here while we still can."

"Right." Ichigo nodded. She pulled herself up and Masaya did the same.

He looked around in confusion. "We're on a spaceship?" she nodded in response. Masaya suddenly noticed the blood on her right side. "Ichigo! Y-You're bleeding! Are you injured? Are you alright?"

"Enough with the questions, Romeo." Kisshu snapped at him.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo barked at the alien. What was with him? He'd been so caring a moment ago.

"As much as I hate to say it Kisshu's right." Pai stated. "The supporters will be leaving fairly soon and we have to get out by then."

Kisshu and Taruto nodded. They understood what they had to do. Each alien opened a teleport. First Taruto disappeared with Pudding, Mint and Lettuce and second Kisshu vanished with Zakuro. Lastly Ichigo and Masaya teleported with Pai.

Just before they appeared in the deserted city street under the spaceship, Ichigo took a look back across the room and saw the body of an alien that had once been called 'Kiko'. He looked like he had shared the same fate as her Aoyama-kun. As she teleported one word came into her head: Sorry…

_**X.X.X.**_

"We have to leave, we have to leave _now!"_

_"_Before the mews get back at us."

"Those DAMNED Earthlings!" the alien snarled at the memory of the Mew Mews. The very same mews who had just defeated them. Again.

The male alien stood next to her sighed. "We just have to get back to our planet, they have theirs and now we have to leave. Quietly."

She growled. "Damnit, Kiko wasn't good enough."

The two burst into the room where the smoke beast had attacked. The place had soot everywhere and by the back wall was Kiko's body.

The woman went over to him and stood looking down in disgust. "Oh _lord..."_

The man accompanying her did the same. "That is unfortunate. What're we going to do with him?"

"Ugh, that's disgusting just dump him outside somewhere."

"We can't just do that! We're taking Indigo home, so-"

"Indigo is different. He may have been wrong, but he was still a respected leader. No, we dump that body outside and take off for our own planet."

With that she left, leaving the man and Kiko. He truly was in an awful state (understatement). Reluctantly, the body was picked up and taken out of the room.

**OKay, not much happened, but this was just the intro (sort of). Next chapter the _proper _story begins and we'll find out what's happened to Kiko and the Mews. ^^ So, yeah, please leave an opinion in a review**


	2. Chapter 2

Kiko wasn't sure where he was or what he was doing there, but right now he was too hurt to care. His face rested on a scratchy, dusty surface and the rest of his body lay limply so it took him a while to get his sense of touch back.

He slowly opened his eyes and let out a groan. _What am I doing here..? _he wondered. Around him was a forest. THick trees sectioned him off from the rest of the world and barely let in the blue sky above him. Somewhere in the distance he heard faint chirping and birdsong. Nearby he was sure he could detect the sound of running water from a stream or river maybe? But what world _was _this?

Kiko tried to push himself up off the ground using his arms, but they were too weak and he fell back down with a thud and a gasp. As he lay there his memories came flooding back one by one. That was when he jumped out of surprise. Was he in heaven? He clearly remembered his last battle and he clearly remembered _dying _in that battle!

Or had he?

Right now everything seemed too real to be the afterlife, so he was... alive? Had everything been a dream? Had he never left his planet? Had the smoke beast never got him?

At that moment the shock and surprise allowed Kiko to pull himself up. He staggered slghtly and simply knelt on his knees to steady his alien body. Looking down at himself it was pretty obvious he _hadn't _been dreaming. Every inch of him was covered in black soot and dust except for a few patches of forest-floor dirt. So the smoke beast had got him. His skin and the blue colour of his clothes were blacked out by the gritty substance. Somehow his spiky blonde hair had retained its shape. Only the blue neon streak was coated just like the rest of his body.

Not even giving himself time to take everything in, Kiko stood shakily and once he had his balance looked around. You couldn't see past the trees. It was the middle of nowhere. _So how did I get here? _He tilited his head back up towards the clear, blue sky. There was no ship like there had been before and everything was surprisingly calm. It was as if the supporters never came. All he saw was the sun and the ocassional bird passing by. The sun temporarily blinded his sharp eyes and he snapped his head back down to try to get rid of the brightly-coloured spots that obscured his vision.

Once Kiko's eyesight was back to normal he glanced upwards and saw something through the trees in the direction of the running water sounds. Something silver and clear rapidly moved across the land. _Water._

the alien rushed towards it and dropped to his knees once more to splash the water across his face. As it dripped back off the water droplets became cloudy with dark grains of material that had been covering his body. Kiko looked down at his reflection to see the dirt easily coming off with the liquid. Knowing this, he frantically wiped away all (or most of) the soot and ash. Now dripping wet and slightly chilly, all that had to be done was to get back to his own ship where he belonged! But this wasnt going to be an easy task when he had no idea where he was.

Then it hit him. "Teleport." he murmured to himself. Instantly Kiko disappeared in a ripple of air to reappear over a vast, familiar landscape.

Below him was the city. Tokyo, to be precise. Skyscrapers, cars, traffic, people, pollution, shops, workplaces... the list went on. So here he was. Stuck in a world he didn't even know... or not very well at least. Teleportation was an option, but it didn't work over long distances so he scratched that idea. But one thing was to be sure, he was going to try to get back to his home planet.

Kiko scoffed at the humans as he floated above their city. _Now all I need is somewhere to stay..._


	3. Chapter 3

"So the aliens just went back to their planet, yes?" Lettuce asked timidly. She continued to sweep the floor of the café as she spoke to Ryou, who was sat in one of the chairs with his arms folded and his eyes half closed. He'd had a long day working at the computers and eventually Keiichiro had managed to pry him away from the screen to get some rest. It had taken a bit of effort and self-control, but now he was taking a long, well deserved break.

Ryou tilted his head back. "Yes. They didn't tell us when they were leaving and the supporter's ships have already fled, so I assume they must have gone back. We can't contact them either."

"Meaning?" Ichigo asked, straightening out her red waitresses's uniform.

"Meaning they're out of range. That makes it certain they've left." he replied.

Ichigo let out a small sigh. Truth was she knew the aliens had gone. Kisshu had come to say goodbye, to promise to come back and to give her a kiss or two. Pink blush stained her cheeks as she remembered those last two kisses he had given her yesterday. _Perverted alien..._

"How close do you have to be to be in range?" Lettuce wondered aloud. Ryou shrugged. "You'd have to be in the solar system. The alien's planet is some three galaxies away from ours, so I doubt we'll be hearing from them anytime soon."

"I heard from Taru-Taru, na no da!" Pudding spoke up cheerfully. She somehow managed to balance a stack of plates in her right hand as she hopped about excitedly at the mention of Taruto.

Instantly all heads were turned in her direction and she laughed happily. "He came to say goodbye, na no da! He said he might be back to visit sometime, na no da!"

At that point Lettuce blushed deep red and spoke in a shaky whisper. "P-Pai-san s-said he might be back to- to do some research."

When Lettuce and Pudding had finished all heads then turned to Ichigo instead. Even Ryou fully opened his eyes and Zakuro glanced over through the corner of her eye. Ichigo's face turned a shade deeper than her hair and dress combined. "W-What!" She said defensivley, baring one Irimote fang at everyone. "W-Why's everybody looking at me?"

Mint, who was sat at her usual table drinking tea, smirked. "Hm, my, my, Ichigo, I wonder why..."

The pink mew stormed over and started to yell. _"What are you implying?"_

"Well," Mint took another sip of her tea. "Both Pai and Taruto have gone to see their _sweethearts-" _she put emphasis on the word 'sweetheart' whilst Pudding grinned madly and Lettuce covered her crimson face. "-say, I wonder where Kisshu was at the time of their departure. I wonder who _he _went to bid farewell to..?" She looked at the team leader with evil eyes over her cup. "It wasn't Lettuce, it wasn't Pudding, it wouldn't have been Zakuro onee-sama and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be Shirogane or Akasaka-san, so that just leaves... you."

"WHY YOU-!"

"Kisshu seems awfully keen on you. You seem to be his main toy. You're his... koneko-chan was it?"

Ichigo felt like exploding at Mint's taunting. "Well what about you? _You _didn't see any aliens yetserday, did you?"

"Yesterday?" Mint picked up on the word.

"U-Uuhh..." she realised her mistake and put a hand over her mouth. Eventually she regained the ability to speak. "F-Fine. Kisshu came to say goodbye too."

There was a breath from Mint. "What could be so bad about him saying goodbye, Ichigo?"

"N-Nothing!"

Nobody had to ask anymore. They all knew he must've kissed her. She felt bad because she saw it as betraying Masaya, whilst she had probably made Kisshu as happy as ever.

Mint sipped her tea. "I don't care for aliens. I hope they never come back. I pity you, Ichigo, to have some filthy alien pervert act all lovey-dovey around you."

"He did _not _act all lovey-dovey around me."

"Hm, whatever you say. I personally think if he'd have been here any longer you'dve slowly fallen for him."

"N-NO I WOULD _NOT!"_

"I have no interest in falling for aliens."

Ichigo was about to give Mint an earful when the bluebird spoke again. "Your tail's out."

To Ichigo's shock, when she turned round she saw a black cat tail with a bell and ribbon on the end follow her. "GAH!" She quicklu put her hands on her head, feeling soft fur and pushing down a pair of cat ears. _"How did these get there?"_

Just as Mint was about to make some comment, Ryou stood up and took the tail in his hands. "That's a very good question..." he examined the tail closely.

"AH! YOU-! _GET OFF MY TAIL!"_

"The aliens have only recently left," Zakuro pointed out. She came over and brushed Ichigo's hands off the ears. "So maybe it'll take some time for our mew powers and our mew marks to disappear again."

Mint made a fangirl gasp. "Onee-sama! That could be it! You're so smart, onee-sama."

Zakuro nodded. Secretly she found it amusing how much Mint looked up to her. She really was a nice girl. "Anyway," she said. "I'm going now. I have a photoshoot. I'll see you all in the morning."

Zakuro left the room to go change. It was then when Mint stood up. "I should probably go too." she went towards the dressing rooms. "Try not to let your ears and tail come out, Ichigo."

_"WHY YOU-! GET OUT!"_

Mint smirked again and left the room.

**_X.X.X._**

Kiko uneasily hovered over the bright lights of the city. It had been a struggle to keep his flying abilities. That Chimera had really damaged him. He found it an effort just to stay upright and it required a lot of energy to just keep going.

He had nowhere to go, nowhere to stay. He wondered if he should just stay on top of some building for the night. Noone would see him up here, he was far too high up, and noone would suspect anything. It wasn't as if some idiotic human would randomly wonder 'Hm I wonder if anyone's sleeping on the top of this ten-storey-plus high building? I better go and check'. It just didn't happen.

So right now he decided to gather some strength back in him and perched on the edge of a city skyscraper, watching and looking over the landscape.

The breeze ruffled his hair slightly. It made him shiver a bit, but when compared to the burning, agonizing pain he'd been through not too long ago he didn't mind the cold wind. It ran like water over his arms; curving around his body shape, flowing over the muscles on his upper arm. He looked down at them. They were still dusty, but it was nothing considering he'd been covered in an inch of soot before.

Kiko's hazel eyes came up to meet the bright lights of the buildings. It was slowly getting darker. It wasn't completley dark yet, but the sky had faded into a mix of orange sinset and purple night. The sky made the lights all around stand out more. Had he not been a Deep Blue supporter and all that he would've said it was breathtaking.

But he _was _a Deep Blue supporter. Everything about this city was wrong! Beautiful earth replaced by a layer of concrete, trees taken down to make way for tall, looming metal structures, rivers filled for roads and pavements. Down below these creatures known as 'humans' walked across the Earth's surface, destroying it everywhere the went. Every step they took... It sickened him. The animals of today's landscape, those wierd metal boxes the humans travelled in in all shapes and sizes, noisily rushed over the roads and in between buildings. They created clouds of pollution as they went. It was thick and grey or invisible, yet it was there all around them. Kiko thought for a moment whether the only clean air was up here on the rooftops where it was undisturbed by the life below.

He look in a deep breath of air that chilled his alien lungs and made him cough and gasp for his breath back. He let out a last cough. His throat felt sore and closed up from all the ash and soot and lord knows what other dirt he'd inhaled and the cold night air kept hitting the back of it which shocked him each time.

It was going to be dark soon. Kiko needed somewhere warm and safe to stay. It couldn't be up here; he'd most likely be weakened more and eventually die of cold or something, so when he felt he had enough strength he floated off into the sky, being careful to avoid human detection. Just once he was sure he flew over the spot where he unleashed his first Lizard Chimera Anima on the Mew Mews. _Mew mews... _He'd have to stay out of their way. But that shouldn't be too much trouble. He had no intention of conversing with the former enemies.

Every so often he teleported over a great distance in an attempt to try and conserve his energy, only teleporting used up more of his abilities. At least he got across the city quicker.

After a while, he came to what seemed to be the edge of Tokyo. Well, it wasn't technically the edge, just less busy. It was where the skyscrapers and work buildings ended to make way for housing and suburbs. It was darker as there were no tall buildings to light up higher. The brightest source of light were the street lights by the houses.

Kiko looked down. _Maybe I could stay here somewhere..?_

In another effort to conserve his own energy Kiko dropped down onto the pavement and continued on foot. Soon he came to a street that was full of the rich people houses. Only the earthlings with the most money lived here. Most likely some of them would spot him in such an open area, so he stayed to the shadows.

As he crept down the path he heard a voice (a familiar voice) followed by footsteps. He couldn't make out what the earthling was saying, but it was a female. That he definitley knew. He poked his head out of the shadows to get a closer look.

Outside the gates to the grandest, largest building on the street was a black limo. Out from the limo stood a girl with dark indigo hair dressed in a dark navy formal dress and white tights. Her polished shoes tapped on the stone and echoed in the otherwise silent air.

She said a couple of words to the driver and shut the door, stepping backwards gracefully. The limo disappeared around the corner.

Kiko recognised this girl. His features darkened. This was one of the mew mews. The blue mew. If he remembered correctly... Mint Aizawa.


End file.
